1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a data processing apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus comprising the same and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a data processing apparatus which revises image data and which includes a frame memory, a liquid crystal display apparatus comprising the same and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus which displays images on a liquid crystal panel receives image data and revises a color temperature or a gray scale level of the image data by comparing previous frame image data to current frame image data. A frame memory is used to store therein one frame of image data. In order to take less capacity of the memory, the number of bits of stored image data is smaller than the number of bits of the received image data.
The image data corresponding to the unstored bits is replaced by other image data. Such a change in the image data causes an error, e.g. a vertical line in a liquid crystal panel.
The error occurs during a DCC (dynamic capacitance compensation) process of revising a gray scale level of image data. DCC changes a data voltage applied to a display panel depending on a gray scale difference between a previous frame and a current frame and adds a further change to improve response time. The larger the difference between the previous frame image data and current frame image data, the larger the further change applied to the data voltage. The error is exacerbated as the frequency of the frame image becomes larger and when an image signal is a video signal.